


Enough

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [32]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 32 - "You're everything to me."
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: Drabble Collection [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 44





	Enough

Mitsuki didn't know too much about love.

Orochimaru and Log were important to him, but nothing was quite like how he felt for Boruto.

They had been through a lot, together and separately.

There were times where it felt like it wasn't worth it, that everything he could do wasn't enough.

But standing with Boruto now, watching their best friend become Hokage, Mitsuki realized that there was something that, in the middle of all the changes, had stayed the same.

Mitsuki walked even closer to Boruto.

"You're everything to me," he whispered.

Boruto turned to look at him and smiled.


End file.
